Two of a kind
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Vyse and his crew encountered a Chaos Emerald and are transported to a different world by Chaos Control. In this new world, they are separated. Vyse now all alone, had ran into Beat. Now, Vyse and his new found friends, Beat and the GGs have to help him search for the rest of the crew and get back to Arcadia. (Sonic characters are included in some parts too.)
1. How it started

**Two of a kind**

Sonic's P.O.V.

Shadow, Silver and I were searching for one last Chaos Emerald. The white one, to be specific. Tails told us that it was in this world known as Arcadia.

"Arcadia, huh?" Silver said.

"It's a world made up of floating islands and has seven moons, or was it six?" Tails pondered.

"I don't care how many moons that world's got," Shadow grunted, "Just tell us where's the damn Chaos Emerald."

"I'm not sure," Tails said, "I've never been there before."

"Then, we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way," I said, "C'mon! Time to go emerald-hunting!" and we teleported to Arcadia using Chaos Control.

* * *

Vyse's P.O.V.

I was steering the Delphinus when I heard Domingo call me. I stopped and put the Delphinus on auto-pilot before going over.

"What is it Domingo?" I asked him. He was very excited and dragged me out.

"Look over there!" he said as he pointed at this gleaming white crystal that was floating in mid-air.

"Is that a Moon Crystal?" Lawrence asked as the rest of my crew came out.

"No," Fina replied, "There isn't such thing as a white Moon Crystal."

"Hey Enrique, could you steer the Delphinus closer to it? I wanna try to grab it," I ordered.

Enrique nodded and went straight to the steering wheel. As we went closer to it, I managed to grab the crystal.

Sonic's P.O.V.

The moment we arrived, I nearly fell into a bottomless pit! We were on a floating chunk of rock! This world is WAY past cool! Silver had to use his telekinesis to float us from island to island, from rock to rock! On the way, we saw flying ships. I've gotta make plans to sight-see after getting the chaos emerald.

"Focus, you fool," Mr. Grumpy said, " You can sight-see later, our main objective is to find the Chaos Emerald."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever," I replied. Seriously, that guy should go for therapy or counseling or something!

"Hey, LOOK!" Silver suddenly shouted. He was pointing at a gleaming white light.

"It's the Chaos Emerald!" I said, excited.

"Someone's holding it!" Shadow said, worried, " And when it glows like that, it means-"

"Silver! We've gotta get to them! QUICK!" I ordered. Then, there was a blinding flash of light.

"NOOOOO!" a voice shouted out, when I realized it was mine.

Vyse's P.O.V.

What the-?! The crystal! It was glowing so bright, it was blinding! Then, we heard a voice, "NOOOOO!" and I blacked out.


	2. He came from the SKY!

**Two of a kind**

Beat's P.O.V.

"Hey! Get back here, you little brat!" Onishima yelled while trying to shoot me.

"Make me! #$%^!" I replied while laughing my head off.

Onishima and his stupid police force chased after me, while ordering me to "halt in the name of law". Like, hell I would! And "in the name of law"? I break the law, I'd do the same to the laws of physics if I had to!

I was about to grind on one of the rails beside me when something hit me from behind, really hard! I thought one of those police dicks chucked his helmet at me or something, then I found a guy lying on me! I was really freaked out. I mean , where DID this guy come from?! Is he even alive?!

Vyse's P.O.V.

Ugh, my head! I felt like I fell from the Delphinus and landed splat on an island! When my vision cleared, I was lying on top of this guy! I freaked out when I saw him, but not because I was on top of him, it was those huge green thingies on his face! I mean, what ARE they? But more importantly, WHERE am I?! WHERE are the others?!

"Umm... Excuse me?" the guy waved his hand in front of me.

"Errr... Yes?" I replied.

"Oh, you understand English!" he said, relieved. Wait, he thought I was some foreigner or something?!

"Are you an alien?" he asked.

Alien?! That's worse than being called a foreigner! Even if I'm different from this guy! That's when I suddenly shot my mouth off without thinking, "Hey, I think you're the alien here!"

Then he had this really menacing look in his face and pulled my scarf. He said, "Look, pal. I'm not the one who fell from the sky!"

The sky?! I fell out of the sky?! And I landed on this weirdo?! What on Arcadia is going on?! And who IS this guy, anyway?!

Suddenly, these bunch of guys surrounded us. The guy cursed as this man, probably the leader, came to us. That guy had the most ridiculous hair-style I've ever seen! Then he said, "Well, well. What've we here?" He laughed like a maniac before saying, "Get 'em, boys!"

This just gets better and better doesn't it?

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

"DAMN IT!" Shadow yelled. I quickly told Tails what happened.

"Don't worry, I've manage to track it down," he reassured.

"Where is it?!" Silver asked, frantically.

"On planet Earth, Japan. In the human dimension," Tails answered, he had this wistful sound in his voice.

Earth, huh? Brings back lots of old memories and adventures. "Chris..." I muttered. I really miss that guy, then a tear slip down my cheek.

"Sonic?" Silver asked. worried.

I wiped the tear off and smiled, " It's nothing. C'mon! We've got an Chaos Emerald to search for!" and off we go, to the human dimension!


	3. Arrested

**Two of a kind**

Beat's P.O.V.

Onishima's police squad cuffed us and threw us into the police truck. I could hear that jerk laughing outside. I turned to the idiot who got me into this.

"Thanks to you, alien boy, I'm going to jail now!" I yelled at him.

"Geez, I'm sorry..." he said softly, "And I'm not an alien, I'm a human being, just like you, I think."

'I think'? That guy thinks I'm the alien?! ARGH! Of all people, I'm stuck with this guy! Wait. Why is HE here? Has Onishima lost his marbles? That nutcase just arrested someone who hasn't done anything wrong! Aside from falling on me.

I turn to him again, I look at him from top to bottom. I guess he felt a little uncomfortable with me staring at him like that, coz' he said, "I know I'm a pretty good-looking guy, but I'm straight."

Could you believe that?! That guy thought I was checking him out or something! As a reply, I scowled at him and gave him a death glare, which he can't see as I'm wearing goggles.

"Are you a pirate or something?" I asked.

"I'm an air pirate, actually," he replied, "To be honest, I think I'm in the wrong dimension or world or something."

What?! This guy came from a different world?! Or an alternate dimension?! And he's an AIR pirate?! It's official, today is the weirdest day of my LIFE!

Vyse's P.O.V.

The guy next to me had this bewildered expression on his face. He's probably shocked, I guess that's normal.

But that aside, I've gotta figure away outta here! I can't even get the cuffs off my hands! Wonder if he has a plan.

"Umm... Do you have any idea how to escape?" I asked, "I really need to find my friends."

"Oh, don't worry. The GGs would be here to get me soon," he replied.

"The GGs?"

Then the truck stopped, I heard the driver scream. Suddenly, the doors ripped open and there stood a large dark skinned teenager. He had something on his shoulder that was playing loud music.

"Yo, Beat!" the large teenager greeted. I see, so the guy next to me is Beat.

"Hey, Combo!" Beat greeted back. "Mind if you get these cuffs off?"

"Who's the guy next to you?" a blonde girl in a short green dress appeared.

"I dunno," Beat answered, "He fell from the sky and landed on me. He told me he came from a different world or something."

"Or from a different dimension," I added.

"Oh... So, he's an alien?" the girl said.

Why does EVERYBODY say that?


	4. Breaking the ice

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

Beat took me to his hideout, or whatever he calls it. The others say it's just a garage. After introducing me to the others, some of them introduced themselves while some kept quiet. After breaking the ice, I was bombarded with questions;

"What planet do you come from?"

"What kind of super power do you have?"

"What kind of technology do you have?"

"Are you human or are you some kind of alien species?"

"Does everyone else in your world look and act like you?"

I felt a little overwhelmed at first, then I took a minute to think of the questions, "I don't come from any planet, but I believe my world is known as Arcadia. I have no super powers but I'm very good at using dual cutlasses. My technology involves Moon Stones. Yes, I am human, and no."

"I see, so you're NOT an alien," Gum said, rubbing her chin.

"It would've been pretty cool if he was, yo!" Yoyo said.

"I don't care whether he's an alien or not," Beat said, staring into me, "What matters to me is that why did he fall out of the sky?"

"I don't know!" I replied, "All I know is that this crystal had something to do with this!" Then I showed them the white crystal I held on to the entire time, I hid it when the crazy guy arrested us.

The girls were all attracted to it, admiring it while asking if they could touch it. I took it away before they could grab it.

"This crystal was shining really bright before I was taken here," I explained, " So, I know this crystal had something to do with it."

"You said that you needed to search for your friends, didn't you?" Tab asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you know they're here?" he asked, "For all you know, they could still be in that other world of yours."

"I... I... Well..." He's right, how would I know they're here as well? "I just know they're here, ALRIGHT?!" I snapped.

"Geez, cool it!" Tab said.

"If they are," Beat started, "Let's just hope those guys haven't ran into the other gangs. Those guys are WAY more ruthless than us."

Hearing that, I felt really worried. I just hope the others are doing better than I am. Hopefully, they didn't come into this world either.

Aika's P.O.V.

"I'M SO NOT DOING ANY BETTER HERE!" I shrieked, " I WISH WE NEVER CAME INTO THIS WORLD!"

"Aika, please. Don't make a scene," Fina said, worried.

"But people won't stop staring at my HAIR!" I cried.

"Calm down, what's important is that we find the others. And we may also need to find shelter."

I sighed, then I took a deep breath. I really wanna go home. I wanna find Vyse and the others then leave. And I SO wish we never found that gleaming bright crystal!

Enrique's P.O.V.

As Domingo, Lawrence and I scoured this strange new world we're in, we couldn't find the others. I wish we had a map.

"The good thing is, we still have the Delphinus," Domingo said, probably to raise our spirits.

"And the bad thing is, we still can't find the others!" Lawrence grumbled.

"Do you think we should search on foot?" I suggested.

"And have people stare at us like we're some hostile creatures?!" Lawrence grumbled again.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect solution to that!" Domingo said.

He motioned us to come closer so he could tell us this 'perfect solution' of his. I just hope it's not too crazy, knowing him.

Lawrence's P.O.V.

"THIS IDEA IS JUST TOO CRAZY!" I shrieked as Enrique, Domingo and I tried on some clothes in this 'mall'.

"C'mon, Lawrence!" Domingo said, " It's not that bad! Besides this skirt goes so well with this top."

"Domingo," Enrique said as he placed a hand on Domingo's shoulder, "You do realize that we're in the WOMEN'S section, don't you?"

'Yeah, I do!" Domingo said, sounding slightly offended, " I can read!"

"Then, why are we here?!" I asked, angry.

"For you, of course," he replied.

I was about to strangle him when Enrique stopped me. "STOP!" he said, "Let's just go to the MEN'S section and not make a scene!"

I grumbled and threw off the hideous pink blouse Domingo made me wear and put back my original clothes. As we went to the men's section, we had to pass through many squealing women. I'm really not paid enough for this.


	5. GET OUT!

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

In the garage, most of the GGs would ask me about my world. For example, how does it look like, why are there so many moons and what kind of pirates are there. I didn't mind them, but for some reason Beat would just sit and watch us. But the one thing that really bothered me about him was that how he would look at me.

It actually made me think he was checking me out! Maybe later I should make it clear to him that I'm straight.

I decided to distract myself, I looked around the garage. It looked quite clean for a gangsters' hideout. I wondered who did the chores.

"Hey, hey!" Mew said as she tugged at my sleeve, she whispered into my ear, "Did you know Beat does all the chores? He even cooks for us!" So, Beat's the one who does the chores.

Wait. BEAT does the CHORES?! And here I thought he's the boss of everything here! He probably heard us because he suddenly pulled me away from her.

"There are some things you're not suppose to tell people," he said to her. I could see that he was blushing.

"Umm... Is Beat the only one who does the chores?" I asked while trying to get him to let go of me.

"Yeah," Gum answered, "We only have to buy the ingredients and supplies for him."

"In return since he does the chores," Tab continued, "He gets to have that room."

He pointed at a door with lots of "KEEP OUT" stickers stuck to it. It also had a huge graffiti painting of a funky haired man with shades on it with a speech bubble saying: "LEADER'S ROOM!". A small message was written beneath it: "Trespassers will be sent to a colorful, demonic hell". Okay, that sounded kind of threatening.

"Wait, if he's the leader then why does he do the chores?"

"Because NOBODY else knows how to," Beat replied, still holding on to me.

"And also because he lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors with the three of us," Tab added.

Beat turned away, but I could see that he was blushing even more now. Oh well, I guess any guy would be embarrassed.

* * *

Beat's P.O.V.

I was leaving the toilet when I saw that Vyse was given a tour around the garage. Then they entered my room.

Wait. They're ENTERING MY ROOM! I charged towards them and said, "Don't go into my room!" But it was too late.

My room had a few posters of anime characters on the wall, shelves of manga, anime and games, a TV with a Xbox 360 plugged to it, and a bed. Seems normal, doesn't it? Something that nobody would think looks weird, right? Well, WRONG! Because they saw the stack of Puella Magi manga on my bed!

Vyse picked one of them up and flipped through it, "Aren't these for girls?" As if I'm too stupid to know that!

I snatched the manga from him, "Yeah, they are! Now, GET OUT!" I shouted at them. Tab and Gum were snickering while Vyse immediately hurried out. Maybe I should bolt the door next time.


	6. Thing's ain't getting better

**Two of a kind**

Domingo's P.O.V.

After trying on some clothes, we took them without paying. We didn't have their type of money after all. We had to escape to the Delphinus without getting caught or seen.

"We should've known they don't use their type of money," Lawrence grumbled.

"At least we can blend in much easier," I said.

"With our FACES plastered over the news?!"

"We'll just have to lay low for now," Enrique said.

"Which we can't do in the SKY," Lawrence muttered, sarcastically.

"You sure are a bright ray of sunlight, aren't you," I turned to him.

"Har, har."

* * *

Fina's P.O.V.

Poor Aika, whever we go, people would stare at us. I couldn't blame them, as Aika's braids always caught their attention. Occasionally, people would look at my clothes.

"ARRRGH! I can't take this anymore!" Aika suddenly screamed. Cupil squeaked in fright. "I wanna go HOME!"

I pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, things will get better."

I'm sure they will...

* * *

Aika's P.O.V.

"THIS is where we are staying the NIGHT?" I said, disgusted.

Fina and I are standing in front of an abandoned house, which we are going to stay the night. BUT IT LOOKS AS IF IT'LL FALL APART SOON!

"Don't worry, I'll prepare a shield to make sure we'll be safe," Fina assured.

I nodded as a reply, then SQUISH! I stepped on a lizard.

"KYAAAAAH!" I screamed.

I WANNA GO HOME!

* * *

Vyse's P.O.V.

It was already evening, and everybody had started occupying the couches and sofas. I was told that if I wanted somewhere to sleep on, I'll have to grab a couch the first chance I get. Otherwise, I'll have to sleep on the floor, if I'm lucky enough, maybe the bathtub.

"If you want, you can always share the bed with Beat. I'm sure it's big enough," Gum said.

Beat choked on his can of soda. After coughing, he turned to her. "NO."

"Really, Beat?" Gum asked, grinning at him.

"There is no way I'm letting that guy sleep on MY bed." Then he glared at me.

"Well... It's not like I want to either..." I muttered.

"I'm shocked," she continued, "You've been checking Vyse out for, like, an hour."

"No, I wasn't!" Beat suddenly shouted, his face was so red.

"Whether he did or not, I'm still not going to sleep with him," I said, trying to stop them.

Gum stood up and walked to the toilet. "Suit yourselves then..." and she shut the door.

These people, are WEIRD. No doubt.


	7. Awkard

**Two of a kind**

Beat's P.O.V.

I had just recently took a shower and am about to return to my room. What do I find?

I find a brown-haired air pirate ON MY BED.

That stupid Vyse is SLEEPING on my bed!

With one of my mangas on his face!

I was just about to kick that jerk off my bed when he woke up.

"Oh, hey Beat..." he said groggily, than his eyes widened. "BEAT?!"

"Yes, it's ME!" I said while doing the jazz hands. "What the **** are you DOING on my bed?! And who said you could read any of my mangas without my permission?!"

He quickly got up and explained, "All the couches and the sofas were taken up! Even Combo said the tub was his'! And I was sort of interested with the mangas..."

"So your GENIUS idea was to sleep in mine?! And use my stuff without permission?!"

"Well..." he hesitated. "Yeah... Sort of..."

"Look," I said as I grab his collar and stared into his eyes. "Just because the other GGs like you that doesn't mean _I_ do."

"Some way to treat a guest..." I heard him murmur softly.

"You're not a guest, you're a trespasser."

"You're the one who brought me here," he said, now glaring at me.

"So, you're saying that you rather not have had me taken you here?" I replied, glaring back to him.

Before Vyse could talk back, DJ Professor K's voice boomed through my radio watch;

"YO YO YO! PIRATES ARE INVADING SHIBUYA-CHO! AND THEY'RE ARE FALLING OUTTA THE SKY!"

Vyse face went red. I smirked at him.

"AND ONE OF 'EM LANDED ON DA GG'S LEADER!" he went on. "GAWD, WAS THAT HILARIOUS! Y'ALL SHOULD SEE IT IN SLOW-MOTION! IT'S ON YOUTUBE!"

My jaw dropped, and Vyse turned even redder. I could hear someone outside saying;

"Quick! Get into YouTube! We have GOT to see that video."

It was Gum, then I heard Tab say;

"Wait, wait! Rewind that!"

Then Yoyo;

"OOH! Right on target, yo!"

Then I heard bursts of laughter afterwards.

I let go of Vyse's collar and opened the door;

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

And I slam the door shut. I turned back to Vyse.

"This is ALL your fault!" I shouted at him.

"MY fault?!" he said, angrily. "You think I fell on you ON PURPOSE?!"

Before we knew it, things got physical.

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID WORLD!"

"GET OUTTA MY LIFE!"

"GO GET ONE OF YOUR OWN!"

After a few minutes, I was able to pin him down. He struggled to get me to let go of him.

We were both sweaty and were breathing heavily. Then I realised, the position I'm in right now was rather awkward. Cuz' if someone were to see us, they'd think that we're making out.

Maybe I should let go of him-

"Hey," I heard Mew say. "Is everything alright?"

The doorknob was turning, I panicked. I tried to get off of Vyse-

"Beat...?"

The guys turned pale and the girls turned pink.

Crap.

Vyse's P.O.V.

The GGs stared at us with shock.

I cleared my throat and said softly, "Please get off me."

Beat quickly got up, then we stood up. We turned to the other GGs;

"This isn't what you think it is."

"Right..." the GGs replied, simultaneously.

"WE'RE SERIOUS!"

"Uh-huh... We'll be leaving now..." They really don't get it.

"WE TOLD YOU! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"


	8. Bedtime

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

What a nightmare! Now the GGs think I'm gay!

I'm sitting on Beat's bed right now while clutching my head. I wish this was all just a dream...

"No matter how much you wish that it's a dream it's not."

I turn and saw Beat sitting beside me with two glasses of milk. He gave one to me.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I asked while sipping the warm milk.

"Your face says it all," he replied and gulped down the milk.

I sighed and drank the milk. I turn to him again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked. "I don't really want to sleep on the floor."

He turned, then he sighed.

"Fine," he replied. "But only for tonight."

* * *

Beat's P.O.V.

I watch Vyse snuggle into under the covers and fall asleep. He must've been really pooped after that fight we had. Or maybe it was the milk.

I took off my goggles and went into bed. I looked at Vyse, he look really peaceful in his sleep. Before I knew it I started stroking his cheek.

Wait. What am I DOING?!

I got up, and looked down at him. I sighed and laid down again. I've got to calm down.

I fell asleep soon after that.

Gum's P.O.V.

Tab and I watch as Beat and Vyse fall asleep. We were watching them for, like, 15 minutes.

"Guess they really were telling the truth," I said.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep. I'm tired," Tab said. I nodded and slept on one of the sofas that I reserved in advance.


	9. The next morning

**Two of a kind**

Vyses's P.O.V.

I'm looking at the alarm clock. It says 6:30 am. I woke up earlier than I expected.

I sat up and put on my clothes and boots. I peeked outside of Beat's room. I could smell toast and milk. I followed the smell to the kitchen, I found Beat eating a slice of toast while reading the newspaper. He looked up and saw me.

"Morning, alien boy," he greeted.

"Morning," I replied. "And I thought I told you I'm NOT an alien."

"The name stuck." What kind of reason is THAT?!

I grabbed a slice of bread and made my own toast. Then I sat next to Beat. There was an awkward silence between us while I wait for my toast. I decided to start a conversation.

"I thought you do the cooking for the GGs, why did you only make breakfast for yourself?" I asked.

Beat swallowed his toast and turned to me. "The GGs don't wake up 'til 10 o' clock. Sometimes 'til noon."

Then my toast popped up. I got up to take it.

"I'm surprised that you know how to use the appliances here," Beat suddenly said.

"My world uses the same stuff here," I replied.

"But I thought you said that your technology involved 'Moon Stones'?" Beat asked.

I turn to reply, "Actually it's the weapons we use that are made out of Moon Stones. The lens for my eye-patch is also made out of Moon Stones so I can detect invisible stuff or use it like a telescope or a magnifying glass."

Then I realized, I'm not wearing my eye-patch!

"Oh, and by the way," Beat said. "Is this your eye-patch?"

He wagged my eye-patch in front of me. I took it from him.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"You didn't take it off when you went to sleep. You kept rolling around the bed because of that," Beat explained. "Then you woke me up. I saw that you were uncomfortable because of the eye-patch, so I took it off for you and kept beside me."

I could hear the edge in his voice when he mentioned that I woke him up.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you in your sleep," I said.

"It's fine," he said. "But that doesn't mean that you can sleep in my bed again. Tonight, you are going to sleep on either the couches, the sofas, the bath tub, or the floor. If you can't find a place to sleep on, don't look for me or try to sneak into my bed. I'll kick you out of my room."

He's such a nice guy, isn't he?

Beat's P.O.V.

After chatting with Vyse, I went to do the laundry.

"Can I help?"

Vyse was standing behind me.

"Do you know how to use a washing machine?" I asked.

"Sort of," he replied.

"Then help me clean the next basket of clothes," I ordered.

He nodded and did as I told him. He seemed quite familiar with which switch to flip, which buttons to press and how long must the clothes be washed.

In half an hour, we were done. We had about 3 hours until most of the GGs wake up. We sat in my room and read manga. The silence was suffocating me. I can tell that its suffocating Vyse too. So, I talked to him.

"Does your world have comics as well?" I asked.

"Hm?" he turned. "Well, yeah. But they don't sell any of these there, unfortunately."

Then there was another awkward silence.

"Want to play video games?" I suggested.

He turned to me and looked at me with curious face. I guess that doesn't exist in their world.

"I'll show you what it is."

I switched on my Xbox and TV. I insert a video game into it.

"Phantasy Star online 2," Vyse read out.

"I'll show you how to play it," I told him.

After showing him the controls and how to play the game, I let him try. He was pretty good on his first try. I admit it was quite fun to play with him.

Then Gum busted in. "Hey *******! Where's my breakfast?!"

Darn, just when I was finally able to beat that game.


	10. Random stuff and sweet food

**Two of a kind**

Domingo's P.O.V.

It has been three days since the three of us stole the clothes from the 'mall', and to my surprise, our faces aren't pasted all over the news. Lucky us. We have tried searching over the place.

"Are you even focused on searching for those three?"

I turn to Lawrence. "Err... Yeah," I replied while looking through a map of this place, known as 'Tokyo-to'.

"The only places we have been were these sweets and snack shops," said Enrique.

"So...? What's your point?" I asked, while eating a toffee apple.

I saw a vein pop on Lawrence's head. "The point is... Are we here to sight-see or search for the others?!" Lawrence whisper-screamed.

"Both, I guess," I replied.

After that, Enrique had to restrain Lawrence from attacking me.

Aika's P.O.V.

Today, less people were staring at me. Thank Goodness! Now, Fina and I can start looking for the others. Apparently, we found this thing called 'YouTube' and found this video. And Vyse was in it! Now we're one step ahead to searching for Vyse and the others, and one step ahead to going back home.

"You know, Aika," Fina said. "After we find Vyse and the others, we should look around."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. This place seems to be more active than our world. Maybe I should focus on the good things of this world rather than the bad things. Like the food! It's so delicious and sweet! We could only eat the samples. I wonder if the other have tried the food here.

Vyse's P.O.V.

Usually I'd come and help Beat with the chores since he's letting me stay here. He's actually a really good cook. Once a week, he'll make dessert. I really like the crepes he makes.

Sometimes he'll even let me sleep in his room and let me play his games.

"Hey, Vyse?" I turned to Beat. "Yeah?"

"How long are you going to stay here?" he asked.

I thought about that question. "I'm not sure."

"'Kay then," he replies and continues reading his manga.

I shrugged and returned to the game.


	11. Secret photo

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

I was looking around Beat's room my scarf when I found this photo in his bedroom drawer. It looked like a young version of Beat. He looked sulky and moody as usual with his arms folded, and next to him is some tall bald man with dark skin. He was wearing a formal suit and sunglasses. He stood next to Beat with a serious, emotionless face.

"What are you looking at?"

I turn and see Gum looking at me.

"Oh! Hey, Gum," I greeted. She came to my side and saw the photo.

"So, you've found Beat's 'secret photo', huh?" she said. Secret?

"Whenever any of us sees it, Beat would always snatch it away," she explained.

"Is this actually Beat as a kid?" I asked. Gum nodded and looked at the photo.

"Yeah, from a little boy until a teenager I really doubt he's ever changed his attitude."

"Yeah, you're right," I replied, chuckling. "By chance, do you know the guy next to Beat?" I pointed at the dark skin man beside Beat in the photo.

Then, Gum's face became serious. "Yeah. He's Rocker Rokkaku Gouji. A powerful douchebag who wants to take over Shibuya and he's been searching for this thing called the 'Devil's Contract'. He's too powerful for the police to stop and wants to get rid of all the rudies in Shibuya. When we asked Beat about him and why he was with him in the photo, he wouldn't tell us but just said that it was 'none of our concern'."

"I... see," I said. So, Beat has some sort of secret past?

"Anyway!" Gum suddenly said, turning back to her laid-back self again. "Better put that photo back to where it came from before Beat busts you!" And with that, she skates out of the room, leaving me alone. I place the photo back into the bedroom drawer.

"Hey, what are doing?"

I turn to find Beat this time.

"Oh! Beat! I uh... can't find my scarf so I decided to search your room if it's around," I tried my best to sound normal.

"Oh, you mean that red scarf? Yoyo use it like a handkerchief last night. So it's being washed. You'll get it back tomorrow," he said.

"Okay..." I replied, totally disgusted by the fact Yoyo probably BLEW HIS NOSE into my scarf.

Beat's P.O.V.

As I watch Vyse leave the room, I jumped onto my bed. Judging from his behavior just now, I bet that he saw something he shouldn't have. Hopefully it's not that photo of me and Gouji.

I stared at the ceiling until I slowly fell asleep.


	12. Good Dreams and Bad Dreams

**Two of a kind**

Beat's P.O.V.

I wake up in my room. No, not the one in garage. My _old_ bedroom. The one I've slept during my childhood, before I became a rudie.

I stared at my palms. _I'm a kid again._

I got out of bed and walk to the door. My room is a mix of a laboratory and Toys R Us. I went downstairs and sat at the dining table. A gourmet breakfast was already served onto my side of the table.

After that, I left the house. Well, it was more of a mansion rather than a house. I took a stroll around the gardens .

"Beat!"

I turn to the source of the voice. _Mom._

She had a red hair and usually wore a long dress. I ran towards her to give her a hug. Suddenly, everything blurred away. I find myself outside an office. I peek in to find my mother arguing with someone. _Gouji._

I just watch outside, trying to figure out what they were saying. I press my ear against the door, but I still can't hear anything. Then I heard my mother say something, but I could only pick up one word.

Divorce.

Gouji seemed calm afterwards, then he pulled out a gun. My eyes widen with shock as he pulled a trigger. The last thing I heard was the word _farewell._

I ran from the place, tears streaming down my face.

Then my eyes snap open.

I sat up on my bed. My real bed. I felt something wet on my cheek, _tears_. I was crying in my sleep. I wiped my face dry and got up. I open my bedroom drawer and pulled out the photo of me and Gouji.

_Damn you, Gouji._

I had tried SO many times to throw away the photo. Yet I never did. I tried again, I couldn't get myself to let go of the photo. I threw it back into the drawer and lay back onto my bed again. I released an exasperated sigh and took off my goggles.

I looked back on the day I got these goggles.

It was my eighth birthday and my mother snuck into my room while I was sleeping. I pretended not to notice her when she placed it on my desk. Before she left, she gave me kiss on my forehead. As soon as she closed the door, I threw off my covers and immediately ripped off the wrapping paper. I found a pair of green goggles with sound wave patterns on it. I wore it and my whole world turned green. I had some much fun.

And that fun disappeared when Gum burst into my room.

"Beat! Can we borrow your skates?"

* * *

Gum's P.O.V.

I watch Vyse as he slipped on Beat's skates.

"Now try standing up slowly," Tab instructed.

Vyse slowly stood up before his legs turned into Jell-O and began wobbling unstably.

"Whoa!" he said as he slipped and fell on his ass.

"Oww..." Vyse whimpered while rubbing his sore ass. "Did you guys have to go through this when you first got these?"

"It'll come naturally," Beat said, flatly. "Can I have my skates back now?"

"Don't be so stingy!" I said to him. "If you feel so 'naked' without your skates then just put on Vyse's boots."

"No, thank you."


	13. New clothes

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

I've been thinking lately, ever since I was brought to the garage I've never left it. I would really like to go out and explore this new place.

"Hey, Beat?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't mind if I go out, would you?"

Beat smirked. "I knew you'd say that one day."

What? What did he mean by that?

"C'mon," he said while leading me into his room. He took something out beneath his bed. It was a set of clothes.

"Here," he passed the set to me. "Put it on."

He stood there waiting for me to change. I felt awkward changing in front of him.

"Could you let me change ALONE?" I asked.

Beat sighed as a reply. "You're such a woman."

So I'm a _woman_ now? What happened to me being an 'alien boy'?

When he left the room, I locked the door and took out the clothes. It consisted of a blue hoodie, a pair of black jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Did Beat get me this?

After I put on the clothes, I walked out of the room to search for Beat.

"You're done already?"

I turn to see Beat reading a magazine on a sofa. He skated over to me. He examined me from top to bottom, AGAIN.

"Just as I thought, they fit just right," Beat finally said.

"You got this for me?" I asked.

"I figured that one day you'd ask to go out and knowing that pirate outfit of yours is gonna attract a LOT of attention, Gum, Tab, and I decided who'll get you some normal clothes. It was decided through a competition where you have to built the highest pyramid of cards in less than three minutes. Loser will have to get you the clothes."

"I see... So you lost?"

Beat scowled and explained, "Gum purposely nudged me so that I'd accidentally knock over my pyramid of cards. She even acted as if it was an accident!"

I tried my best not to laugh at Beat's mini-tantrum.

"So... uh... Are you going to show me around outside?" I asked.

Beat shrugged. "It's not like I have any plans for today, so... Yeah, okay. I'll show you around."


	14. News article

**Two of a kind**

Beat's P.O.V.

I brought Vyse out of the garage. Shibuya Downtown looked crowded as usual. Filled with people walking around, either rushing or just strolling. Cars passed by, leaving long trails of smoke through the exhaust pipes, which is SO not helping the ozone layer. Vyse just stood beside me, glancing left and right.

I grabbed his hand. "Stay close to me. You'll probably get lost without me."

"No, I wouldn't!" he pouted, puffing his cheeks like a sulking child.

"Whatever," I replied. "Where would you want to go first?"

Vyse tapped his chin. "I don't know. I'm sort of new here y'know."

True, the only time he was outside was when he first arrived and fell right on to me.

"Oh, right!" Vyse suddenly said. "Is there a way for me to search for my friends?"

Ah, right. He mentioned that he was searching for his friends.

"We could go to a cyber cafe to check the news to see if any of your friends have made it here."

"Why a cyber cafe?" he asked. What an idiot.

"Isn't it obvious? If any of your friends made it here like how _you_ did, it's likely to make it to the news or the Internet."

"Right! So, how do we get there?" Vyse asked.

"Easy, just follow me," I instructed while holding tightly to his arm.

* * *

_**Little did they know that there was someone watching them from afar. A man with a pistol and heart full of hatred for rudies. He watched and waited until the time was right...**_

* * *

Vyse's P.O.V.

We arrived at the cyber cafe, it looked rather normal. Like any ordinary cafe would. Beat held my hand the entire time he brought me here. We earned a LOT of awkward stares because of this, Beat was probably used to it since their stares have no effect on him.

As we entered the cafe, I could see many people occupying the computers. Beat quickly occupied the last one before a young boy could take it.

"Hey, I saw it first!" the boy said.

"You snooze you lose, brat," Beat replied. "Now get out of my face."

The boy started crying and ran off to his mom. I walked over to Beat.

"That was mean," I said. "He was just a kid."

Beat scoffed, "Hey, that kid was lucky. Last time a kid said something like that to a rudie, he threw him out of the cafe. The kid was in the hospital for weeks."

"Wow, poor kid... Who was that rudie?" I asked.

"A Poison Jam member."

Poison Jam? What kind of name is that?

"Piece of advice," Beat said. "Stay away from the Poison Jam, they're ruthless as hell. They beat up anybody and anything, whether it's a kid or an adult, or an animal or a object. Regardless of their age and gender."

I scoffed back at him. "I'm not a weakling, y'know. I can fight for myself just fine."

"Sure you can," Beat scoffed back.

He began typing down some stuff into the computer. Seconds later, an internet article popped up. It was about three men who shoplifted at a mall a week ago. Although I can't see their faces, I knew who those three were.

"That's them..." I muttered softly.

"Who?"

"They're my crew," I replied.

The pictures were blurry but I can still see Domingo's pony tail and Lawrence's long brown hair and his scar. Enrique's armor reflected light onto the camera. They probably needed normal clothes to blend in.

Beat printed out the news article. "C'mon, we've got our info. Let's go search for them."

I nodded, as we left the place. Suddenly, a felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and the whole place turned black.


	15. Prison break

**Two of a kind**

Vyse's P.O.V.

I awake in this cell with a splitting headache. My sight was a bit blurry, I blinked a few times until my vision cleared. I tried to rub the back of my head to ease my headache, but I can't seem to lift my arms properly. I looked behind to find myself handcuffed, again!

Wait. Where's Beat? I quickly got up to search for him, but he wasn't here with me. Not to mention, I don't even know where I am. Then, this man approached my cell. It was that man from before, the man with that ridiculous hairstyle!

"Where's Beat? Who are you?" I asked.

He smirked an replied, "I am Captain Onishima, the head of the police department. As for your friend, he's being detained in a different place."

Then, he continued, "I've been chasing those stupid rudies for so long! And finally, FINALLY! I've caught the leader of the most popular gang!"

He laughed maniacally like a mad scientist. "Wanna know how I did it?! I watched you and that GG the entire time you went to the cyber cafe, and the moment you came out I shot in the back of your head with my gun!"

What?! That guy SHOT me?! And I'm still alive?!

"Don't worry, the bullets are made to stun not to kill," he reassured. "But I shot that GG with REAL bullets! He tried so hard to bring you back to the hideout while you were out cold. He was too slow to skate off, and I took the opportunity and SHOT HIM AT THE LEGS!"

I was speechless. Beat was shot, because he was trying to save me.

"But I didn't kill him afterwards. I brought him back here to let him bleed to death," he continued. "As for you," he looked at me grimly. "You're next on the line!"

He laughed even more afterwards.

"Shut up."

"Huh?" he turned.

"I said shut up," I glared at him.

Onishima frowned. "Quit acting so tough. I know deep down you're shivering in your clothes."

"Don't you dare look down on me," I said. I pulled out my dual cutlasses that I've hidden behind my hoodie. I sliced off the handcuffs. I charged forward and sliced through the cells steel bars. The force caused Onishima to tripped over. I stepped on his chest.

"I'M VYSE THE BLUE ROGUE AND DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled straight to him, pointing the tip of my cutlass at him.

I jumped off him and searched for Beat.

_Beat. _He's hurt, I have to find him. I glanced at a nearby clock. 2:00 pm. It's been half an hour since we were captured. I bumped into a police officer, I grabbed him by his collar.

"Where's Beat?!" I demanded.

The police officer fearfully replied, "He's at the top floor, in Cell 4-B."

I released him and went straight for the stairs. I knew that they would shut off the elevator if I used it. When I reached the top, I busted into the aforementioned cell. True to the police officers word, Beat was inside, unconscious. There was a big puddle of blood at his legs. I rushed over at him.

He was still breathing, but it was faint. Using Sacrum, I healed the wound on his legs. Beat's eyes blinked rapidly as he slowly woke up. Tears of joy streamed down my face.

Beat's P.O.V.

My eyes opened up slowly. I saw Vyse above me, but my vision was too blurry to confirm that.

"Vyse...?" I said. When my vision cleared, I saw Vyse crying. Suddenly, he hugged me.

"Vyse?!" I said again, this time with a confused tone.

"Oh! Sorry," he apologized, releasing me immediately. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I glanced at my wounds on my legs, they were gone. I turn to Vyse. "Did you HEAL me?"

"Hm? Y-yeah... My healing abilities are weak though," he replied.

Then I heard the sound of many pairs of boots stomping at our direction. Vyse quickly grabbed his dual cutlasses beside him. Wait, he had those the ENTIRE time? Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Vyse." I tapped his shoulder. "Slice a big hole through that wall."

He obeyed and did as I said.

"Keep those things and hold on tight!" I said. He quickly kept his dual cutlasses as I held him bridal-style. He held on to me tight as I jumped through the huge hole he made, I skated against the walls of the prison. Then I jumped off to grind on one of the nearby wires. We landed on a nearby building soon after.

"You okay?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"C'mon, we've got a LONG way home," I said as carry him back to the garage.


	16. Tickle Torture

**Two of a kind**

Gum's P.O.V.

Beat came back with Vyse in his arms, but the weird thing is Vyse didn't even look injured. Then Beat dropped him on the ground.

"Ouch!" Vyse winced. "Can't you be a little gentler?!"

Beat held his shoulder while swinging his arm back and forth. "You're a pretty heavy guy, go on a diet."

"Me?! Heavy?!" Vyse said with disbelief. "Beat, I doubt I weigh more than you. I'm probably even LIGHTER than you."

Beat let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever." Then he skated into the garage while Vyse followed behind, with a sulking face.

I watched them curiously, before shrugging and left to do more tagging.

Beat's P.O.V.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way back, y'know."

I rolled my eyes I continue to listen to Vyse talking.

"I could walk fine on my own, and besides, you were the one that was injured," he continued.

I turn to him. "If I had let you walk on your own, you'd get lost or get caught."

"No, I wouldn't! I can protect myself just fine! And I know the way back to the garage, too!"

I shut his voice out of my ears and closed my bedroom door at his face. I took off my jeans and began to put on another pair when Vyse barged into my room.

"Why did you shut the door at my face...?" he voice slowly trailed off. I could see a small purplish bruise on his nose.

I cross my arms and looked at him. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I zipped on my jeans.

"Haven't you heard of turning the key?" he retorted. Touche.

"Geez, Vyse! When did you become my WIFE?"

Vyse didn't say anything, he just stared back at me. Then he said, "I just wanted to know why did you go through so much trouble to protect me."

He looked away, his hair shielding his expression. I skated towards him. "I'm just... Not the kind of guy who would ditch his friends."

"Friends, huh?"

I looked at Vyse. He smiled a bit. "I never thought you saw me in that sort way."

A vein popped on my head. "Who do you think I am? Some kind of heartless creep?!"

Vyse turned and chuckled. "Well, I did sort of see you as a 'heartless creep'."

"Now you're just asking for it."

"Eh?" Vyse said, curiously. I smirked and playfully pinned him onto me bed, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"I'm gonna torture you!" and I started tickling him.

"Hey! Stop that you hooligan!" Vyse said while laughing. He grabbed my blanket and hid underneath it for protection.

He stuck his tongue at me. "You can't get me now!"

I went under the blanket with him and continued tickling him.

"Hey! No fair!" Vyse said.

"Too bad!" I laughed while tickling his tummy.

"Let's see if you like it yourself!" he said as he started tickling me as well.

Then we heard Boogie's voice, "Beat, Vyse, what in the world are you two DOING in there?!"

"Yikes! We better stop," I said to Vyse, which he replied with a quick nod.

"Don't make me come in there!" Boogie said again.

"You're not my MOM, Boogie!" I replied.

Then the door opened. Boogie skated in. "What the heck were you two doing in here?! Mew and I could hear you guys laughing and giggling like teenage girls!"

"Look, Boogie," I said. "That is NONE of your business. Now you can just go back and do girly stuff with Mew."

"Ugh! Screw you, you little SEXIST!" Boogie replied while pointing her middle finger at me and she left.

"That's new," I heard Vyse say. "Never knew you could be sexist."

I turned to him. "I'm a RUDIE. Rudies aren't nice guys, aren't they?"

Vyse shrugged. "Guess that's true."


	17. More news

**Two of a kind**

Lawrence's P.O.V.

The three of us were walking around when I spotted a piece of paper on the ground. Then I realized, it's not a piece of paper. It's a 10000 yen bill! I quickly grabbed it.

Enrique caught me in the act. "Lawrence, you know that you shouldn't be doing that."

"I don't care," I snapped. I usually do this because we don't have the money. So even though it's a crime to just take money that isn't ours, I don't care, we need it for salvation.

"Hey, guys!" Domingo called from afar. He was standing nearby a TV shop. We walked over to him.

"Look! It's Vyse!" he pointed. I looked closer. Domingo's right. Although the image was fuzzy, I can see his hairstyle and his dual cutlasses.

The news report said;

"_Please look out for these two teenagers. If you ever see them call 911 immediately._"

A picture of a red-haired teenager popped up alongside Vyse's picture. His name was stated below: Beat.

Enrique tapped his chin. "Hm... I see. Very interesting."

"Why do you sound like a detective?" Domingo asked. I face-palmed at his question.

"Oh? I was just wondering if Vyse may have some connection with that fellow Beat," Enrique explained.

Enrique has a point. Maybe if we find this 'Beat', we can Vyse. Seems like we've finally found a clue.

* * *

Fina's P.O.V.

Aika and I saw the news report about Vyse. Aika was really excited.

"Yes! Another clue!" she cheered.

"Vyse seems to be rather infamous in this world as well," I said.

Recently we found a news article about three men who shoplifted at a 'mall'. It didn't take us long to find out who those men are.

We started working as waitresses at a small cafe to earn money to live in this world. It was also a good way to learn more about this world as the customers are always gossiping. It wasn't a good thing to poke into other people's business, but we were too curious. Especially Aika.

I was serving another customer when I saw Aika subtly listened to the conversation between these two men. I just giggled softly at Aika's nosiness.


End file.
